<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brandy by indefensibleselfindulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404378">brandy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence'>indefensibleselfindulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Other, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quite moment, with a little alcohol to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dairon/Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brandy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts">venndaai</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 words...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're drunk- </p><p>Or, well, she's drunk. Plastered, all the way entirely gone, on a bottle of brandy Dairon stole from somewhere or from someone. And it's the good stuff too, the kind that goes down so smooth you don't even notice you're getting drunk off of it until you can't walk in a straight line. </p><p>Anyway- Beau's drunk, and leaning on Dairon's side, warm from the drink and the company- her hand tangled together in theirs with the pretense of support or something. </p><p>“I love you.” She croons, right into their jaw and Dairon laughs, gently. </p><p>“You're drunk.” They chide, gentle.</p><p>“So?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments always very very appreciated</p><p>find me on<a href="http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/"> tumblr </a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur"> twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>